


Leather Jacket

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben has insomnia, Ben is a busy bee, Ben is a good King, Ben is stubborn, Evie is worried, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Ben is having a bad day





	Leather Jacket

“Yeah but what about the four kids that’s scheduled to come _next_ week?”

Ben spoke into his blue earpiece, his right hand rakes through his honey brown locks as he flips irritably through the stack of files about the kids from the Isle, he then spots the names he’s looking for,

“Yes, _Brian_, son of Mother Gothel— scheduled for next week _not_ Emil.”

He flips another page before stuffing his head in his hands with a long deep sigh.

“Cinderella, can you give me— five minutes _please_?” It sounded forced; because it was. His head was _killing_ him; he never thought when he declared for the kids of the Isle to be given a second chance that it would be _this_ much work.

He takes the earpiece out of his ears, throwing it on the scattered papers that littered his desk. He rakes both of his hands through his hair, looking down at the papers— so _overwhelming_.

They _needed_ him, though. He couldn’t give in— but he was tired. He distractedly plays with the earpiece, Cinderella still on hold.

He barely registers Evie walking into his office, humming a soft tune, today she wore a blue dress, no doubt made by her own design, with red fingerless gloves and a gold crown with red rubies attached. Her curly blue locks were down, her brown eyes immediately notices his distraught face. She places her sketchbook down on the brown armchair that resided in the middle of the office and walks hurriedly by his side, her black leather combat boots sounding off the hardwood floor.

It takes him some time to notice her,

“Oh, hey Eve.”

“You look like shit, you okay?”

A halfhearted smile pulls at his lips, though he says nothing. Her eyes fall to the papers scattered all over his desk, her dark brows furrow.

She reaches for his hands, his instinctively dropping the blue device he was toying with on the papers as he lets her grab them. His chair as well as his slumped body turns to her, Evie takes both his larger hands into her left smaller one, pulling it against her chest, her right hand tilting his lowered head up, his brown hair disheveled, noticing dark bags under his eyes, the late morning sun exaggerating them to be slightly darker.

“How much sleep did you get?” Her tone serious.

“_Three_? I _think_,”

Her red lips tighten.

“Yeah you’re getting rest _now_—“__

“I _can’t_ Evie.”

“And why not?” The hand that held both of his now rested on her hip, her grip still tilting his chin up. 

“I can’t _just_— they’ve waited long enough I’ll sleep when they’re here, safe and happy.”

Her lips wants to pull into a smile, even with his health in serious danger and stress eating away at his sanity; he’s thinking about other people, 

_‘Selfless_ _jerk_.’

“Ben,”

“Evie, let me do this... I _can_ do this.”

His hazel eyes look up at hers, locking with them. She knew there was no convincing him otherwise once his mind was made up. A smile finally pulls at her red lips.

“I believe in you.”

His eyes seem to brighten, his boyish lopsided smile bearing pearly white teeth, her stomach does this funny flutter; knowing _she_ put that smile there. 

Ben notices the oversized blue leather jacket she was wearing, from his trip to the isle, hanging off her and hiding her deadly curves from view, but strangely it suited her, and he was starting to become oddly accustomed to her donning his clothes. For some reason it ignited some kind of warmth in him, a recognition of familiarity and predictably. Since him becoming king he readily welcomed this feeling, he found this job hard— but somehow she made it a _whole_ _lot_ easier.

“Thanks Eve.”

His voicing sounding sure and confident once again, she releases his chin from her grip.

Grabbing her sketchbook and walking towards the door, his voice called out to her, 

“Nice leather jacket!” 

Her soft sensual laugh fills his ears. 

“_Work_, Ben.”

Her voice calls out to him, closing the door behind her, his smile never leaving; finding newfound energy, he places the blue earpiece back into his ear;

_‘Shebelieves_ _in_ _me.’_

“Yeah, Cinderella I’m here— lets do this.”


End file.
